Aphrodite's Day is More Than a Hallmark Holiday
by MidnightRose24
Summary: Even though Valentine's Day is a cheap excuse for a holiday, Thalia has to admit that waking up next to Nico makes it a little more bearable.


Thalia awoke to a thin fabric sliding across the curves of her body as she began to stretch out her limbs, bringing them to life once again. Vaguely, through the haze of her sleep, she came to the realization that this fabric—presumably bed sheets—was covering her, but it wasn't actually _on_ her. Only when her hand touched someone else's chest did she become still.

Her hand lay unmoving on this unknown chiseled chest. She stared up at the ceiling, not daring to look over at the person next to her yet.

The person spoke from beside her. "It isn't even ten in the morning. Can't you wait a little longer?"

Nico.

Thalia Anne Marie Grace, Artemis's lieutenant, had had sex with Nico Di Angelo. Who, by the way, was a male—which she had sworn off. (Technically she did "swear him off"; it was just while they were in bed. And it wasn't the type of swearing off Artemis would do.) He was also the person Percy had so kindly pointed out to be her cousin. To which Thalia snapped at Percy that Nico was _not_ her cousin because gods didn't have DNA, so if the person had a different godly (and mortal) parent, they were fair game. And then Percy had proceeded to tease Thalia about liking Nico and she spent hours telling him otherwise. All of that just to get to this point where she could no longer deny the fact that she did indeed like Nico.

Her head turned to the side to see his messy black hair hanging down on his forehead, a few inches short of reaching his eyes. Her hand retracted in order to have it replaced with her own chest.

Nico draped his arm across her waist and put his chin on the top of her head (damn their height difference), closing his eyes once more. "Wake me up in an hour or two," he told her sleepily.

Thalia gave his chest a shove with the palm of her hand. "Aren't you supposed to be romantic on Valentine's Day?"

"You don't even like Valentine's Day," he pointed out, mumbling slightly at the end.

She placed a gentle kiss on his collarbone. The tips of her fingertips traveled up his chest, to the back of his neck, and another kiss was placed up higher on his neck. She played with the tips of his hair and brushed her body up against his, sending a small shock through his body. His grip around her waist tightened and he sucked in a breath of cool air. Thalia would bet a million bucks that his eyes were open and he was wide awake now.

"I don't," she murmured against his surprisingly smooth skin. "But I don't want today to suck either, because I think we both know it will when I have to go face Artemis."

He sighed, beginning to feel guilty for playing a part in all of this. He knew she would be in a lot of trouble, to say the least. "And how am I am going to make this day not suck?" he asked her.

"Well," she drawled, flipping him over on his back. "You can start now." She shifted her hips, making him groan. Leaning down to where she was mere inches away from his face, she smirked and added, "You can make me breakfast after too."

He was about to ask if he really had to _make_ it instead of just _buying_ it, but with another thrust of Thalia's hips Nico decided that was more than a fair compromise.

**A/N: Hey, it's my fanfiction friends/readers who don't know what's been happening with me. (Seriously, you should all follow my Tumblr lovenotforgotten[.]tumblr[.]com to know more about my life in general so these notes will actually make sense.) Lately I have rejected my writing and hated it and cursed it and such, so I stopped writing for a couple of weeks. Then I started writing fic for the PJO RP I'm in a couple of days ago. I posted it on my LJ and I even posted it on my RP account for Nico, but I found it too irrelevant to post on here. So writing will be slow with me and, if you read 'Unexpected Visit', I would like you to know that I don't know what's going on with that story, I don't know how it's ending or even going to go from the point it left off at. It's just there for me to finish one day.**

**I just wanted you all to know. :p Also this was inspired by an anon I got on my Tumblr yesterday and I thought I would try this out. Tell me what you think—good and bad. Happy Tuesday!**


End file.
